Scooby Doo: Familia Jones
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Que hubiera pasado, si...la película termina diferente. Jessica, al momento de despedirse de Fred. Le revela un secreto, que les concierne a ellos dos. Desde que eran adolescentes y había estado esperando, reencontrarse con él. Para contarle que son...
1. Luke Jones?

_Hola a todas y todos, como se habrán dado cuenta. Esta historia, estaba basada en el universo de Scooby Doo. Pero especialmente en una película,_ _Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare_

 _Pero aquí, ellos no son unos adolescente bordean los treinta años. Espero, que les guste mi historia. Hace tiempo, que la tenía en mente_

* * *

 **Scooby Doo**

 ** _Familia Jones_**

* * *

Y si...la película termina de forma diferente, en la escena en que Fred y Jessica se despiden. Ella le pide, que la acompañe. Porque tienen que hablar de algo serió, revelando que se conocen hace muchos años. En el campamento de Burt, ambos fueron miembros en el mismo campamento

* * *

Es de noche

Vemos un letrero que a la entrada del campamento que dice Camp Little Big Moose, la cámara ingresa por el lugar y se pueden ver las innovaciones que se han hecho en el lugar. Nos acercamos a la cabañas de uno de los consejeros, allí vemos a Fred abrazando a Jessica. Él rubio se aparta de ella, cuando Jessica le susurra algo al oído

"No puede ser, Jessica. Dime, es verdad lo que dices" - pregunta, muy serio Fred. Jessica se sienta en la cama y le pide al joven que tome asiento a su lado. Este lo hace y esperaba, respuestas de la joven morena

"Lo es, Fred." - respira ella y vuelve hablar - "Luke, es nuestro hijo" - Fred, se desmayo en la cama de la morena

* * *

Minutos después

Fred Jones, vuelve en si. Jessica se encuentra enzima de él y este se sonroja. Cuando recuerda lo que paso, se pone serio

"Como...no me dijiste antes, que él es mi hijo" - él, la aparta de enzima y sale de la cama

Ella suspiro y empezó a llorar, Fred se le quedo viendo - "Cuando, me enteré que estaba embarazada. Tu, te habías ido y no sabía donde encontrarte" - le confesó Jessica, él se volvió a sentar en la cama junto a ella y le tomo la mano

"Él chico, sabe que soy su padre" Fred, se le queda mirando y ella asiente - "que quieres hacer"

"No, que quieres hacer tu" - pregunto ella y le acarició la mano - "quieres, ser parte de la vida de nuestro hijo"

Fred, se encontraba sin hablaba. No sabe que decir, que le diría a su hijo. Es un muchacho agradable, sabe todo. Parece, que esta preparado. Para tenerme en su vida, pero yo. Estoy listo, para entrar en la suya y que dirían sus amigos, al enterarse de esto. Salió de sus pensamientos, al sentir los labios de Jessica junto a los de él - "que haces"

"Lo que he tenido, ganas de volver hacer. Hace mucho tiempo" - Jessica, le confesó y lo volvió a besar. Esta vez, Fred respondió el beso, debido a que él también quería hacerlo. Rápidamente se desnudaron y se sumergieron en la cama, retomando la pasión y la lujuria que se tuvieron guardada, desde hace tanto tiempo

* * *

Mientras, en otra parte del campamento

Vemos a Luke caminar, hacia la cabaña de los consejeros en especial a la de su madre. Se va acercando, cuando ve que las luces se apagan

"Mamá, debe estar cansado. No debe ser facil, volver a ver a padre" - se quedo pensando para si mismo y se devolvió por donde venía - "mañana, le preguntare. Si, hablo con él" - se dijo, así mismo

* * *

Continuara, espero sus comentarios :)


	2. Adiós Misterio a la orden

_Los personajes pertenecen a Hanna- Barbera & Warner Bros_

 _Hola a todas y todos, como se habrán dado cuenta. Esta historia, estaba basada en el universo de Scooby Doo. Pero especialmente en una película, Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare_

 _Pero aquí, ellos no son unos adolescente bordean los treinta años._

* * *

Scooby Doo: Familia Jones

Capitulo 2

* * *

Anteriormente

Noche cabaña de Jessica

Fred Jones, vuelve en si. Jessica se encuentra enzima de él y este se sonroja. Cuando recuerda lo que paso, se pone serio

"Como...no me dijiste antes, que él es mi hijo" - él, la aparta de enzima y sale de la cama

Ella suspiro y empezó a llorar, Fred se le quedo viendo - "Cuando, me enteré que estaba embarazada. Tu, te habías ido y no sabía donde encontrarte" - le confesó Jessica, él se volvió a sentar en la cama junto a ella y le tomo la mano

* * *

Vemos a Luke caminar, hacia la cabaña de los consejeros en especial a la de su madre. Se va acercando, cuando ve que las luces se apagan

"Mamá, debe estar cansada. No debe ser fácil, volver a ver a padre" - se quedo pensando para si mismo y se devolvió por donde venía - "mañana, le preguntare. Si, hablo con él" - se dijo, así mismo

* * *

Ahora

A la mañana siguiente

En la cabaña donde se encontraba hospedando Jessica, ella vistiendo la camiseta de Jones acaba de volver a la habitación con una bandeja. Para tomar el desayuno junto a Fred, el sigue durmiendo y ella los observa dormir. Siente la puerta que alguien toca, deja en el suelo la bandeja y va a ver quien toca. Al abrir la puerta ve a su hijo.

Luke, cariño te has levantado temprano - le dice, mientras lo abraza

Si, es que quería saber. Si hablo con mi papá - ella asiente - lo hizo

Ella cerro la puerta la puerta, al darse vuelta Luke vio dormir a su padre en la cama de su madre - lo despertamos - ella se gano al lado de el y beso los labios de Fred - cariño, es hora de despertar tenemos visitas

Fred poco a poco abre sus ojos, para ver a Jessica al lado de él y atrás de ella a su hijo Luke. Al verse ambos sonrieron, Jessica se encontraba alegre - buenos días Jessica. Hola hijo, buenos días...tenemos que ponernos al día

Hola papá - respondió Luke

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte del campamento

La pandilla no encontraba a Fred

No lo encontraremos - dijo Shaggy que se acercaba a la chicas y junto a Scooby

Vilma pensaba en algo y pregunto - Seguros que no vino a dormir

Seguros - respondió el gran danes

Daphne suspiraba - donde podrá estar - Burt el encargado más antiguo estaba escuchando, el al saber la historia de Jessica y Fred, sabe donde puede estar

* * *

Cabaña de Jessica

Fred se encontraba vestido y se encontraba abrazando a su hijo. Jessica se acercó miro a la escena por unos minutos y los abrazo

Tomaste una decisión - pregunto ella y el asintió

* * *

Minutos después

A la pandilla se le ocurrió ir donde Jessica y no iban solos. Los acompañaba Trudy, que se había acercado mucho con Luke. Ellos estaban por llegar cuando se encontraron a Fred, Jessica y Luke que iban de regreso

Fred, que sucede? - pregunto Daphne

El suspiro - muchas cosas - respondió y abrazo a Luke, encontré a mi hijo

Nadie entendía de lo que hablaban - nos podrías explicar - pregunto Shaggy, fred contó todo lo que había pasado. Daphne estaba llorando

Entonces tu? - Daphne exclamo

Suspiro Fred y miro a sus amigos a los ojos - los dejo amigos, me voy de misterio a la orden

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Divididos

_Los personajes pertenecen a Hanna- Barbera & Warner Bros_

 _Esta historia, estaba basada en el universo de Scooby Doo. Pero especialmente en lna película Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare,_ _aquí, ellos bordean los treinta años._

* * *

Scooby Doo: Familia Jones

Capitulo 3

* * *

Anteriormente

La pandilla no encontraba a Fred

No lo encontraremos - dijo Shaggy que se acercaba a la chicas y junto a Scooby

Vilma pensaba en algo y pregunto - Seguros que no vino a dormir

Seguros - respondió el gran danes

Daphne suspiraba - donde podrá estar - Burt el encargado más antiguo estaba escuchando, el al saber la historia de Jessica y Fred, sabe donde puede estar

* * *

Cabaña de Jessica

Fred se encontraba vestido y se encontraba abrazando a su hijo. Jessica se acercó miro a la escena por unos minutos y los abrazo

Tomaste una decisión - pregunto ella y el asintió

* * *

Minutos después

A la pandilla se le ocurrió ir donde Jessica y no iban solos. Los acompañaba Trudy, que se había acercado mucho con Luke. Ellos estaban por llegar cuando se encontraron a Fred, Jessica y Luke que iban de regreso

Fred, que sucede? - pregunto Daphne

El suspiro - muchas cosas - respondió y abrazo a Luke - encontré a mi hijo

Nadie entendía de lo que hablaban - nos podrías explicar - pregunto Shaggy, fred contó todo lo que había pasado. Daphne estaba llorando

Entonces tu? - Daphne exclamo

Suspiro Fred y miro a sus amigos a los ojos - los dejo amigos, me voy de misterio a la orden

* * *

Dos días después

Coolsville vemos la ciudad natal de misterio a la orden

Se ve la casa de Shaggy y su novia Googie. Él y Scooby habían vuelto hace pocas horas, ella escuchaba de lo que había pasado en el campamento

Pero, entonces su equipo se separo - los dos asintieron a esto - eso...ocurrió antes, saben muy bien que volvieron a juntar después. Puede que pase lo mismo esta vez - Shaggy y Scooby se quedaron mirando

Puede ser - se dijeron al mismo tiempo. Googie se acerca a el y lo besa

En un susurro le dice - ahora podrás volver a conducir autos de carreras, como lo hacías antes

* * *

En la librería de Vilma

Ella estaba fascinada por la cantidad de clientes que tiene su tienda, Beau Neville se le acerca

Te gusta, como avanzado todo - ella sonríe y abraza a Neville

Gracias, por la ayuda mientras no estuve - el le acaricia la mejilla y le besa los labios

Ambos se quedaron mirando y el se dio cuenta que algo más pasa - algo te a pasado, tu no llegabas hasta la próxima semana

Ella suspira - sigues siendo un buen detective - mientras segundos después le cuenta lo ocurrido

* * *

Noche

En la casa de los padres de Fred Jones, ellos por unos días no estarán en el pueblo. Fred y Jessica ven dormir a su hijo Luke, Jessica beso en el cuello a Fred, ella le toma la mano y salen del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta.

Hacemos otro - le sugiere ella, Jones se sonroja

* * *

Mientras que en New York

Se ven muchos edificios de departamentos, de personas con mucho dinero. En uno de ellos vemos a Daphne en un dormitorio dormida en una cama, un hombre moreno dormido la abraza. El actor Baylor Hotner, quien Daphne conoció ayer saliendo de una entrevista en el canal NCN

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


End file.
